Hound of Hel
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: He had been betrayed and forced into a prison, kept from his mistress's side. But now that he is free, he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if it is from her own father. Loki better watch himself, for the Hound of Hel is on his trail.


**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Darkness. Endless darkness that filled the vary soul. The moans and cries of the wicked who had earned the full wrath of eternity echoing throughout the endless abyss that filled this realm of shadows. Helheim, the lowest of the nine realms of Yggdrasil, a world of torment.

It was in this dark abyss, to a castle built on shadows, that the hero of our little tale returned to after his time away. Though he was hardly your standard hero. No prince charming on a silver horse come to wisp away the poor princess. His body would send human children into fits of terrified tears if they could see him. A monstrous form, nearly eight feet tall with midnight fur that covered his entire body and dark red eyes that glowed with a mensing power. A torn green prisoner's uniform was stretched over his body and long green nails the size of short swords made for a frightening sight. His beastly form had earned him the name of Wulf, and with his extended snout and long canine teeth, it was no wonder people mistook him for a hound.

He looked up at the fortress with its tall towers forged from darkened steel with a longing, a sense of coming home after a great time away. Flying forward and through the front gates, he sped past all of the servants who filled the great halls, each of them standing aside to let him through, whispers of surprise at his sudden return filled his wake, though he cared not for the whisperings of the fools, the only thing that mattered was returning to his lady's side.

He stopped in front of the grand doors of the throne room, the dark green wood had a look of decay to it, though the beast knew it hadn't changed in the last ten thousand years.

Reaching forward he pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the grand hall, where his eyes found his mistress. "Mai Diino" Wulf said as he dropped to one knee before her.

Any mortal who saw her would be shocked to see the ruler of this dark kingdom. A tiny girl who looked no older than eight years old, though her appearance was not one of a mortal, or even a god. At least, not fully. It was as if a line had been drawn down the middle of her body, everything on the left half of her being was normal, black hair, blue eyes, flesh that was of a normal if slightly pale hue. But on the right everything seemed so unnatural, with light blue skin, white hair and a dark red eye that glowed with an inner darkness that seemed to swallow what little light there was in the world.

But upon seeing her loyal servant, the Lady Hel's mouth broke into a huge smile. "Gramr!" She screamed with delight as she flew over to the beast, tackling him to the ground in a hug that would shatter human bones. "You're back, you're back!" She cried in her childish voice.

"Pardonu min pro mia foresto, princino" Gramr said in his rough voice, though his hands were gentle as he hugged the small goddess back.

Hel leaned back to look up at Gramr's beastly face, though to her it was the face of her dear friend, and the one who had watched over her since before she could remember. "You are hear now. That's all that really matters." She said, pushing a tear from her eyes. "But what kept you?"

Gramr's grin faded. "Ĝi estas kiel la princino ektimis, Loki estis ĝis sia marŝitaj." Gramr said in anger. "Mi estis kondukata al kaptilo kaj malliberigita."

Hel's smile faded and was replaced by a look of anger. "So my father was the reason for you imprisonment? If it wasn't for the fact that he died from his own foolishness than I would show him the true horrors of my realm." Hel said, cursing her father, Loki the trickster. "I wonder how long he would keep his foolish ways when he is having his eyes burned out and his skin slowly peeled from his flesh."

"Loki's mortintoj?" Gramr said in surprise. Hearing that the god had met his demise was not something he was expecting. After all, as a prince of the higher realm, even if he was found of wrong doing, they would only imprison him in one of their cells. A fate that was too good for him, if you asked his bastard daughter.

"He tried to destroy the ice realm while grandfather was in the Odin Sleep. I hear that it was my Uncle who killed him by destroying the Bifrost. How fitting, that Loki should die by the hands of the brother he never loved. Not that he ever knew what love was." Hel said coldly, but then the smile returned to her face. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You've returned to me, my hound. And now we can finely live in peace." She said as she hugged the guard again.

Gramr smiled as he placed a clawed hand on the girl's head. He would protect his goddess, no mater what. Even if all of the nine realms sought to destroy her. He would keep her safe.

It wasn't until later that they would find out that Loki was still alive.

* * *

 **There need to be more stories with Wulf as the MC. So here is one concept one that I might be revisiting in a bit, where Wulf is really Gramr, the hound of Hel, and he is going to try to go after Loki in order to take him down for what he did.**

* * *

 **Wulf to English:**

 **Mai Diino = My Goddess**

 **Pardonu min pro mia foresto, princino = Forgive me for my absence, princess**

 **Ĝi estas kiel la princino ektimis, Loki estis ĝis sia marŝitaj. Mi estis kondukata al kaptilo kaj malliberigita. = It is as the princess feared, Loki was up to his old ways. I was led into a trap and imprisoned.**

 **Loki's mortintoj? = Loki's dead?**


End file.
